vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Olympische Sommerspiele 1980
Die Olympischen Sommerspiele 1980 (offiziell Spiele der XXII. Olympiade genannt) fanden zwischen dem 19. Juli und dem 3. August 1980 in Moskau (UdSSR) statt und litten sehr unter dem Boykott mehrerer westlicher Staaten. Die Eröffnungsfeier und Abschlussfeiern wurden im Luschniki-Stadion abgehalten. Die Segelwettbewerbe wurden nach Tallinn in die Estnische SSR ausgelagert. Die Mannschaften der UdSSR und der DDR waren den anderen Ländern völlig überlegen. Die sowjetischen Sportler gewannen allein 40 % aller Goldmedaillen. Erfolgreichster Sportler der Spiele von Moskau war der sowjetische Turner Alexander Ditjatin, der acht Medaillen gewann, darunter dreimal Gold, viermal Silber und einmal Bronze. Bei den Damen war die DDR-Schwimmerin Caren Metschuck mit drei Goldmedaillen und einer Silbermedaille am erfolgreichsten. Bewerbung Moskau unternahm 1970 den ersten Versuch, sich für die Ausrichtung der Sommerspiele 1976 zu bewerben und argumentierte dabei mit dem „moralischen Recht“ als Hauptstadt des größten Staates der Erde und einer der sportlich erfolgreichsten Nationen, die Spiele ausrichten zu dürfen. Trotzdem unterlag die Stadt bei der Abstimmung in Amsterdam im zweiten Durchgang Montreal mit 41:28 Stimmen.Kluge, Seite 667 Bereits ein Jahr später wurde eine erneute Kandidatur angekündigt. Einziger Gegenkandidat war Los Angeles. Da mit Lake Placid nur ein Kandidat seine Bewerbung für die Winterspiele 1980 abgegeben und Denver die Ausrichtung der Winterspiele 1976 zurückgegeben hatte, ging Moskau als Favorit in die Abstimmung, die am 23. Oktober 1974 in Wien stattfand. Man vermutete, die Delegierten würden nach den Winterspielen die Sommerspiele im gleichen Jahr nicht erneut in eine amerikanische Stadt vergeben. Wie erwartet gewann Moskau die Abstimmung mit 39:20 Stimmen. Organisation miniatur|links|hochkant|„Mischka“, das Olympia-Maskottchen von 1980 Die Vorbereitungen auf die Olympischen Spiele in Moskau wurden von höchster Stelle in der Staats- und Parteiführung unterstützt. Als Präsident des Organisationskomitees wurde mit Ignati Nowikow ein Experte für Bauwesen und Energieversorgung und früherer Weggefährte von Leonid Breschnew ernannt. Die Finanzierung der Spiele beruhte auf drei Säulen. Etwa die Hälfte der Einnahmen wurde durch eine Olympia-Lotterie erzielt, die neben der Sowjetunion auch in anderen sozialistischen Ländern abgehalten wurde. Eine weitere Geldquelle waren Lizenzgebühren für verschiedene Artikel und Übertragungsrechte, davon auch für die geschickte Vermarktung des Maskottchens Mischka, einer Bärenfigur, die auch in den westlichen Ländern enorme Popularität während der Spiele erlangte. Als dritte Säule zur Finanzierung diente ein Münzprogramm, das aus 45 Gedenkmünzen mit Olympischen Motiven aus Gold, Silber und Kupfer-Nickel bestand. Die geschätzten Kosten der Spiele betrugen umgerechnet 1,2 Milliarden Euro. Es verblieb ein Defizit von ca. 194 Millionen Euro. Nicht mitgerechnet waren hier allerdings Ausgaben für Infrastruktur, wie z. B. die Erweiterung des Autobahnringes um Moskau und der Neubau am Flughafen Scheremetjewo-2, so dass das Defizit weit aus höher geschätzt werden kann.Kluge, Seite 670f. Bei über der Hälfte der olympischen Bauwerke konnte bereits auf früher fertiggestellte Wettkampfstätten zurückgegriffen werden, die nur noch erweitert oder renoviert werden mussten. Dennoch waren auch kostspielige Neubauten erforderlich, wie der Sportkomplex in Krylatskoje mit der Ruderregattastrecke und dem Velodrom. Beim Erscheinungsbild der Spiele orientierte man sich an in der Sowjetunion häufig vorkommenden Symbolen und Farben. So wurde als Hauptfarbe der Spiele die Farbe Rot gewählt. Das Emblem der Spiele zeigt einen stilisierten Turm im Stile der sieben bekanntesten Hochhäuser in Moskau, auch „Sieben Schwestern“ genannt, mit dem Sowjetstern an der Spitze. Auch die Piktogramme wurden im Aussehen gegenüber den Entwürfen von Otl Aicher für die Spiele von München 1972 und Montreal 1976 geändert. Nikolai Belkov, ein Grafiker aus Leningrad entwickelte neue Piktogramme, die ein weicheres Erscheinungsbild und mehr Rundungen aufwiesen als ihre Vorgänger.Official Report, Volume 2, Seite 420 Um das Transportproblem zu lösen und ein Verkehrschaos zu verhindern, griff man hauptsächlich auf Busse zurück. Das Verkehrsministerium der UdSSR delegierte ca. 4.000 Busse samt Fahrer aus der ganzen Sowjetunion nach Moskau. Es wies auch spezielle Verbindungsstraßen zwischen Sportstätten und Unterkünften als „Olympische Routen“ aus, auf denen eine Spur der Fahrbahn nur von Fahrzeugen mit Akkreditierung befahren werden durfte. Der LKW-Verkehr war während der Zeit der Spiele zum Großteil von diesen Strecken verbannt. Boykott miniatur|250px|Übersicht über Olympiaboykott Schon Mitte der 1970er Jahre gab es Diskussionen, die Vergabe der Spiele an Moskau an Bedingungen zu knüpfen, wie z. B. die Verbesserung der Menschenrechte. Nach dem Einmarsch sowjetischer Truppen in Afghanistan ab Dezember 1979 forderte US-Präsident Jimmy Carter das IOC auf, die Spiele in eine andere Stadt zu verlegen, zu verschieben oder ganz ausfallen zu lassen. Andernfalls drohte er einen weltweiten Teilnahmeboykott an und verlangte auch gleichzeitig von den amerikanischen Bündnispartnern Solidarität. Die Außenminister von 36 islamischen Ländern sprachen sich auf einer Konferenz in Islamabad einstimmig für einen Boykott aus. Im Auftrag von Jimmy Carter reiste auch der ehemalige Boxprofi Muhammad Ali in verschiedene afrikanische Länder, um für den Boykott zu werben. In den westlichen Ländern herrschte große Uneinigkeit, ob man sich dem Boykott anschließen sollte oder nicht. Dem United States Olympic Committee (USOC) wurden finanzielle Konsequenzen angedroht, wenn man Athleten nach Moskau entsenden würde. Am 20. Februar 1980 sagte auch das USOC die Teilnahme der USA an den Olympischen Spielen in Moskau ab. Bei einer Tagung in Rom einigten sich viele westeuropäische NOK auf eine Teilnahme, aber unter Bedingungen, wie z. B. Verzicht auf Nationalflaggen und Hymnen. Das Schweizerische Olympische Comité überließ es seinen Verbänden und Sportlern, ob sie teilnehmen wollten oder nicht. Diese Vorgehensweise war Vorbild auch für andere Länder. So boykottierten z. B. die meisten Reitverbände der westlichen Länder die Spiele, während ihre NOK aber anreisten. In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland beschloss die Bundesregierung am 23. April 1980 in Übereinstimmung mit den USA über eine Empfehlung an das NOK zum Boykott der Olympischen Spiele in Moskau. In der Versammlung des Nationalen Olympischen Komitees für die Bundesrepublik Deutschland kam es zu heftigen Debatten, die schließlich am 15. Mai 1980 in einer Abstimmung endeten, die mit 59:40 Stimmen für den Boykott ausging. Die Spiele wurden letztendlich von 64 Staaten boykottiert. Die Anzahl der teilnehmenden Länder war so niedrig wie seit 1956 nicht mehr. In Folge dessen wurden die Olympischen Sommerspiele 1984 in Los Angeles von den meisten Ostblockstaaten boykottiert. In der nachfolgenden Liste sind alle teilnehmenden Länder und die Anzahl der Sportler aufgeführt. Die 16 kursiv geschriebene Länder nahmen nicht unter ihrer Nationalflagge teil. Neuseeland trat unter der Silberfarn-Flagge des neuseeländischen Olympiakomitee an, 15 weitere Länder wählten die Olympische Flagge. miniatur|Mannschaftsstärke der Nationen Fackellauf miniatur|120px|Fackel der Olympischen Spiele Moskau 1980 Die Fackel der Olympischen Spiele von Moskau war aus silber lackiertem Aluminium mit zwei goldfarbenen Ringen gefertigt. In roter Farbe war das Emblem der Moskauer Spiele und in kyrillischer Schrift „Moskau Olympiade 1980“ aufgedruckt. Um eine Brenndauer von ca. acht bis zehn Minuten pro Fackel zu erreichen, wurde als Brennstoff ein Gemisch aus Propan- und Butangas verwendet. Insgesamt stellten Werkstätten in Leningrad 6200 Exemplare der Fackel her. Die Olympische Fackel wurde am 19. Juni 1980 in Olympia von der griechischen Schauspielerin Maria Moscholiou mittels eines Hohlspiegels entzündet und an den griechischen Studenten Atanasios Kosmopoulos als erstem Fackelläufer weitergereicht. Nach einer Gesamtstrecke von 5000 km, davon 1170 durch Griechenland, 935 durch Bulgarien, 593 durch Rumänien und 2302 durch die Sowjetunion, kam das Feuer, getragen von fast 6000 Läufern, am 18. Juli, dem Tag vor der Eröffnungsfeier, in Moskau an. Während mehrerer Zeremonien wurde das Feuer an verschiedenen repräsentativen Stellen in Moskau entzündet. Während der Eröffnungsfeier brachte der Dreispringer Wiktor Sanejew das Olympische Feuer ins Stadion und reichte es an den Basketballspieler Sergei Belov weiter, der es in der großen Feuerschale entzündete. Am 20. Juli 1980, einen Tag nach der Eröffnungsfeier, wurde die Flamme mit der Eisenbahn nach Tallinn, Leningrad, Kiew und Minsk gebracht.Official Report, Volume 2, Seite 259ff. Wettkampfstätten Olympiapark Luschniki 250px|miniatur|Das Lenin-Stadion 1980 Der Olympiapark Luschniki, ein 180 Hektar großes, südwestlich vom Stadtzentrum in einer Schleife der Moskwa gelegenes Gelände, war das Herz der Spiele von Moskau. In der Mitte des Parks befand sich das Zentrale Leninstadion mit einer Kapazität von 103.000 Zuschauerplätzen. In ihm fanden neben der Eröffnungs- und Schlussfeier auch die Wettbewerbe in der Leichtathletik, das Finalspiel des Fußballturniers und die Einzelkonkurrenz im Springreiten statt. Das Stadion wurde 1956 eröffnet und für die Spiele 1980 ausgebaut. Nach dem Zerfall der Sowjetunion wurde es in Olympiastadion Luschniki umbenannt und vollständig überdacht. Zu diesem Zweck war es erforderlich, die vier riesigen Flutlichtmasten und die Olympische Feuerschale zu entfernen. Neben dem Olympiastadion befindet sich die kleine Arena. In dieser Sporthalle mit einer Zuschauerkapazität von 8.300 Plätzen fanden Wettbewerbe im Volleyball statt. Im nicht überdachten Schwimmbad fanden die Spiele im Wasserball statt. Am nördlichen Rand des Olympiaparkes liegt der Sportpalast Luschniki, der mit 13.700 Zuschauerplätzen die Turn- und Judowettbewerbe während der Spiele beherbergt hatte. Auf der Südseite des Parks liegt die 1979 errichtete Druschba-Sporthalle mit Platz für 3.900 Zuschauer, in der ebenfalls Volleyballspiele abgehalten wurden. Architektonisch hebt sich die Druschba-Sporthalle, die die Form einer umgedrehten Sonnenblumenblüte hat, von den restlichen eher konservativen Bauten des Olympiaparkes ab. Olimpijski-Sportkomplex miniatur|Olimpijski-Halle Nördlich des Stadtzentrums am Prospekt Mira gelegen, steht der Olimpijski-Sportkomplex, mit zwei ovalen Sport- bzw. Schwimmhallen. Das große Hallenstadion hatte insgesamt eine Zuschauerkapazität von 45.000 Plätzen. Während der Spiele wurde das Hallenstadion zweigeteilt und gleichzeitig für Boxen mit 17.000 Zuschauerplätzen und für Basketball mit 16.000 Plätzen genutzt. Neben dem Hallenstadion steht die Schwimmhalle, mit ihrem Dach in Form eines Reitsattels. Auch diese Halle teilten die Organisatoren während der Spiele auf, um Wettbewerbe im Schwimmen und Wasserspringen abzuhalten. Des Weiteren existiert noch ein Aufwärmbecken, wie das Wettkampfbecken ebenfalls mit 50 m-Bahn. In der Halle fanden im Schwimmbereich 8.000 und im Sprungbereich 5.000 Zuschauer Platz. Sportkomplex des Zentralen Sportclub der Roten Armee (ZSKA) Im Nordwesten von Moskau, am Leningrad-Prospekt gelegen, bestand der Sportkomplex ZSKA aus mehreren größeren Hallen, die für Fechten, Ringen und Basketball genutzt wurden. Sportkomplex Krylatskoje 250px|miniatur|Das Velodrom in Krylatskoje In einem westlichen Vorort von Moskau, in Krylatskoje, wurde ein weiterer Park mit mehreren Sportstätten errichtet. Eingerahmt in einer Schleife und mit Wasser der Moskwa versorgt, liegt die Olympische Regattastrecke für Rudern und Kanu. Es war die weltweit erste Regattastrecke, die parallel zur Wettkampfbahn einen separaten Trainingskanal aufwies. Auf dieser Bahn konnten auch die Teilnehmer zum Start gelangen, ohne auf der Wettkampfbahn rudern zu müssen. Im Zielbereich befindet sich eine Tribünenanlage, die der besser Sicht wegen in einem Winkel zum Kanal angeordnet war und zusammen mit temporären Tribünen eine Kapazität von 14.530 Sitzplätzen hatte. Zusätzlich wurde Platz für weitere 5.000 Stehplätze geschaffen. Gleich neben der Regattastrecke steht das Velodrom für die Bahnwettbewerbe im Radsport. In der Halle wurde eine Radrennbahn aus sibirischem Lärchenholz, die mit 333,33 m als eine der längsten überdachten Bahnen der Welt gilt, und Tribünen für 6.000 Zuschauer aufgebaut. Ein Novum gab es bei den Spielen von Moskau im Straßenradsport. Anstatt wie bei vorangegangenen Spielen üblich einen Kurs innerhalb der Stadt abzusperren, ließen die Organisatoren in Krylatskoje neben dem Velodrom einen eigenen, 13,5 km langen Straßenradkurs bauen, der pro Runde in 88 Kurven und 300 Höhenmetern durch die Hügel- und Graslandschaft führte. An der 1,2 km langen Zielgerade wurden temporäre Tribünen für 4.000 Zuschauer errichtet. Zwischen Velodrom und Regattastrecke lag das Stadion für das Bogenschießen mit 3.000 Sitzplätzen für die Zuschauer. Reitkomplex Bitza Der im Süden vom Moskau gelegene Reitkomplex Bitza mit einer Größe von 45 Hektar wurde für die Wettbewerbe im Reiten errichtet und beinhaltet zwei Reitstadien für Dressur mit Platz für 3.000 Zuschauer und Springreiten mit 12.000 Zuschauerplätzen. Nebenan befanden sich die Stallungen für die Pferde und der Park für den Geländeritt in der Military. Weitere einzelne Sportstätten in Moskau und Umgebung miniatur|Sokolniki-Sportpalast Im Osten von Moskau liegen der Ismailowo- und der Sokolniki-Sportpalast. In Ismailowo wurden die Wettkämpfe im Gewichtheben vor 5.000 Zuschauern ausgetragen und in Sokolniki fanden Spiele im Handball statt. Weitere Handballpartien wurden im Dynamo-Sportpalast ausgetragen, einem grauen Betonbau in Moskaus Nordwesten. Ebenfalls zum Sportclub Dynamo gehört die Schießanlage in Mytischtschi, nordöstlich von Moskau. Die bereits 1957 gebaute und für die Spiele vollständig renovierte Anlage umfasst 90 Stände für die Disziplinen im Gewehr und Pistole über 50 m, 16 Stände für Schnellfeuerpistole 25 m, drei Stände für Laufende Scheibe 50 m und vier Stände für das Wurfscheibenschießen und einer gesamten Kapazität von 2.330 Zuschauerplätzen. Neben den Spezialdisziplinen im Schießen, wurde hier auch die Schießdisziplin im Modernen Fünfkampf ausgetragen. Auf einem Stück der Autobahn Moskau-Minsk fand das 100 km-Mannschaftszeitfahren statt. Die Spiele im Feldhockey wurden teilweise im Stadion der Jungen Pioniere und im kleinen Dynamo-Stadion abgehalten. Einzelne Partien im Fußball fanden im großen Dynamo-Stadion, sowie außerhalb von Moskau in Minsk, Kiew und Leningrad statt. Die Disziplinen im Segeln wurden nach Tallinn, der Hauptstadt des heutigen Estland ausgelagert. Dort wurde ein neuer Segelhafen und ein kleines Olympisches Dorf errichtet. Das Olympische Dorf 150px|miniatur|Das Olympische Dorf Südwestlich des Olympiaparks Luschniki wurde das Olympische Dorf neu gebaut. Es besteht aus 18 in weißer Farbe gestrichenen sechzehnstöckigen Hochhaustürmen mit den Teilnehmerunterkünften, verschiedenen Trainingseinrichtungen, einem Krankenhaus, einer Cafeteria, einem Einkaufszentrum und einem Kulturzentrum, das auch Gebetsräume für mehrere Religionen enthielt. Während der Spiele waren insgesamt 8.310 Gäste untergebracht. Die Athletenunterkünfte bestanden aus Wohnungen mit jeweils zwei oder drei Zimmern. In jedem Zimmer waren zwei Athleten untergebracht. Die Ausstattung bestand aus schlichten Möbeln, die hauptsächlich von Herstellern in der Sowjetunion, und teilweise auch von Firmen aus Finnland, Jugoslawien und der Bundesrepublik Deutschland geliefert wurden. In jeder Wohnung stand den Athleten zudem eine Küche zur Verfügung. Medaillen thumb|Vorder- und Rückseite einer Goldmedaille der Olympischen Spiele 1980 Für die XXII. Sommerspiele wurden insgesamt 1.374 Medaillen bei der Staatlichen Münze der UdSSR in Auftrag gegeben. Die 455 Gold-, 452 Silber- und 467 Bronzemedaillen hatten einen Durchmesser von 60 mm und eine Dicke von 3 mm. Wie bei allen Sommerspielen seit 1928 zeigt die Vorderseite die von Giuseppe Cassioli entworfene Siegesgöttin. Die Rückseite kann von jeder Ausrichterstadt neu gestaltet werden. Der Entwurf des Moskauer Bildhauers Ilya Postol zeigt eine Feuerschale vor einer stilisierten Laufbahn und rechts oben das Emblem der Spiele von Moskau. An Rand der Medaillen war die Sportart eingraviert, in der die Medaille gewonnen wurde. Anders als bei den beiden vorangegangenen Spielen wurden die Medaillen nicht an Ketten, sondern an Stoffbändern in den Farben der Spiele befestigt.Official Report, Volume 2, Seite 423 Sportarten, Zeitplan und Resultate In Moskau wurden 203 Wettbewerbe in 21 Sportarten ausgetragen. Die folgende Tabelle zeigt die einzelnen Wettkampftermine mit den an den jeweiligen Tagen stattgefundenen Entscheidungen. Zeremonien Eröffnung miniatur|Eröffnungsfeier der Olympischen Spiele 1980 Die Eröffnungsfeier am 19. Juli 1980 war eine der spektakulärsten bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ein ganzer Tribünenblock war mit Statisten mit bunten Fahnen bestückt worden, die nach bestimmter Reihenfolge und passend zu den jeweiligen Geschehnissen im Stadion Bilder erzeugten. Männer und Frauen in antiken griechischen Gewändern tragen die fünf olympischen Ringe ins Stadion, von pferdebespannten Kampfwagen werden Blumen gestreut. Beim Einmarsch der teilnehmenden Nationen zeigte sich zum ersten Mal ein ungewohntes Bild. Einige der Delegationen marschierten hinter der Flagge mit den olympischen Ringen ein, zum Zeichen des Protestes gegen den Einmarsch sowjetischer Truppen in Afghanistan. Die Fahne der DDR trug die Handballspielerin Kristina Richter. Nach Ansprachen des Präsidenten des Organisationskomitees Ignati Nowikow und des IOC-Präsidenten Lord Killanin, erklärte Staats- und Parteichef Leonid Breschnew die XXII. Olympischen Sommerspiele für eröffnet. Anschließend wurde unter den Klängen Beethovens „Ode an die Freude“ die Olympiafahne ins Stadion getragen. Von Dreispringer Wiktor Sanejew übernahm der letzte Fackelträger, der Basketballspieler Sergei Below die Flamme und trug sie zum goldglänzenden Turm mit der riesigen Feuerschale. Dann loderte das Feuer der XXII. Olympiade auf. Nikolai Andrianow und Alexander Medwed sprechen den Eid für die Athleten und Kampfrichter, über Lautsprecher und die große Anzeigetafel wurde eine Botschaft der Besatzung der Raumstation Saljut übermittelt. Auf dem Rasen des Stadions boten hunderte Statisten in den Gewändern aller Völkerschaften der UdSSR Tänze aus dem Riesenreich dar. Besonders spektakulär waren die menschlichen Pyramiden, die mehrere Stockwerke in die Höhe ragten. Auch das Maskottchen Mischka wurde ausgiebig vorgestellt. Schlussfeier miniatur|Schlussfeier im Leninstadion Zu Beginn der Schlussfeier im Leninstadion kam es, wie seit Melbourne 1956 üblich, zu einem Einmarsch der Athleten in bunt gemischten lockeren Gruppen. Die Hymnen von Griechenland und der Sowjetunion wurden während des Aufzugs der Fahnen gespielt. Anstatt der US-Fahne, die nach dem Reglement des IOC für das Land gezeigt werden sollte, in dem die Stadt der nächsten Olympischen Spiele liegt, wurde die Stadtflagge von Los Angeles gehisst. Der scheidende IOC-Präsident Lord Killanin erklärte die Spiele für beendet. Zu den Klängen der olympischen Hymne wurde die Fahne mit den fünf olympischen Ringen aus dem Stadion getragen. Um 20.07 Uhr Moskauer Zeit erlosch die olympische Flamme. Riesige Matrjoschkas fuhren ins Stadion und wuchsen dort von darunter verborgenen Kränen bewegt auf eine Höhe von 15 m. Ein mit Helium gefüllter riesiger Bär Mischka entschwebte von Luftballons getragen unter der Melodie „Doswidanja Moskwa“ (Auf Wiedersehen Moskau) in den Nachthimmel. Die XXII. Olympischen Sommerspiele waren beendet. Wettbewerbe Basketball Obwohl bei den Herren die hoch favorisierte Mannschaft der USA wegen des Boykotts nicht angetreten war, konnte die Sowjetunion daraus nicht Kapital schlagen und musste sich mit Bronze zufriedengeben. Man war in der Semifinalrunde mit 91:101 Jugoslawien unterlegen und erreichte somit nur das Spiel um den 3. Platz das mit 117:94 gegen Spanien gewonnen wurde. Im Finale gewann Jugoslawien gegen Italien mit 86:77. Im Wettbewerb der Damen kämpften sich die Gastgeberinnen souverän bis ins Finale gegen Bulgarien, das sie klar mit 104:73 gewannen. Bogenschießen In den beiden Wettbewerben in Krylatskoje dominierten die Athleten aus der UdSSR und aus Finnland. Bei den Damen gab es mit Ketewan Losaberidse und Natalja Busowa einen sowjetischen Doppelsieg vor der Finnin Päivi Aulikki Meriluoto. In der Herrenkonkurenz siegte der Finne Tomi Poikolainen knapp mit nur drei Ringen vor Boris Issatschenko aus der UdSSR. Boxen Die sehr gut besuchten Boxwettkämpfe im großen Hallenstadion im Olympiiski Sportkomplex wurden vor allem von den Athleten aus Kuba dominiert. In den elf Gewichtsklassen holten sie allein sechs Goldmedaillen, zweimal Silber und zwei Bronzemedaillen. Dabei errang Teófilo Stevenson im Schwergewicht seinen dritten Olympiasieg in Folge. Die anderen Olympiasiege gingen zumeist an Boxer aus sozialistischen Ländern, darunter auch im Federgewicht an Rudi Fink aus der DDR. Einziger Olympiasieger aus einem westlichen Land war der Italiener Patrizio Oliva im Halbweltergewicht. Fechten Die Nation mit den meisten Medaillen beim Olympischen Fechtturnier war Frankreich mit fünf Gold-, einer Silber- und einer Bronzemedaille in den acht Wettbewerben. Erfolgreichste Athleten waren dabei die Französin Pascale Trinquet mit Florettgold im Einzel und mit der Mannschaft und der Sowjetfechter Wiktor Krowopuskow in den beiden Säbelkonkurrenzen. Feldhockey Wie erwartet gewann das Olympische Hockey-Herrenturnier der hohe Favorit aus Indien. Im Finale besiegten die Inder die Mannschaft aus Spanien mit 4:3. Beim erstmals ausgetragenen Damenturnier gab es einen Überraschungssieger. Die Hockeydamen aus Simbabwe siegten vor der Mannschaft aus der CSSR und der UdSSR. Der Modus sah Spiele jeder gegen jeden vor. Der Tabellenführer war gleichzeitig Olympiasieger, es gab kein Finalspiel. Fußball Im Fußball siegte wie auch schon bei den vorangegangenen Spiele eine Mannschaft aus einem sozialistischen Land. Im Endspiel im Leninstadion setzte sich das Team der CSSR gegen die Vertretung der DDR mit 1:0 durch. Die DDR als Titelverteidiger hatte beim Olympischen Turnier auf alle ihre Olympiasieger von 1976 verzichtet. Gewichtheben Die Medaillen im Gewichtheben gingen allesamt an Heber aus sozialistischen Ländern. Von den zehn Gewichtsklassen wurden allein fünf von Athleten aus der Sowjetunion gewonnen, darunter das 2. Schwergewicht von Leonid Taranenko, der mit 422,5 kg einen neuen Weltrekord aufstellte. Von den deutschsprachigen Teilnehmern konnten mit Joachim Kunz und Jürgen Heuser zwei Silbermedaillen für die DDR gewonnen werden. Der heutige deutsche Bundestrainer Frank Mantek errang die Bronzemedaille im Mittelschwergewicht. Der für die UdSSR startende Armenier Jurik Wardanian erzielte mit 400 kg einen neuen Weltrekord im Leichtschwergewicht. Mit dieser Leistung hätte er auch die Goldmedaillen in den beiden nächsthöheren Gewichtsklassen gewonnen. Tragische Figur des Gewichthebens in Moskau war der Olympiasieger von Montreal und hohe Favorit im Mittelschwergewicht, David Rigert aus der Sowjetunion. Wie auch schon bei seinen ersten Olympischen Spielen in München, scheiterte er dreimal am Anfangsgewicht im Reißen von 170 kg und schied deshalb aus. Handball Das Männerfinale im Handball zwischen Gastgeber UdSSR und der DDR war eine der spannendsten Entscheidungen der Moskauer Spiele. Nach dem Ende der regulären Spielzeit stand es unentschieden zwischen den beiden Finalteams. Kurz vor Ende der Verlängerung erzielte Hans-Georg Beyer das entscheidende 23:22 für die DDR. Wenige Sekunden vor Schluss parierte DDR-Torhüter Wieland Schmidt einen Wurf eines UdSSR-Spielers, was den Olympiasieg für die DDR-Mannschaft bedeutete. Im Damenturnier wurde nach dem Modus jeder gegen jeden gespielt, es gab kein Endspiel. Letztendlich setzte sich die UdSSR vor Jugoslawien und der DDR durch. Judo Wegen des Boykotts der favorisierten Japaner wurden die Medaillen im Judo an mehrere verschiedene Länder verteilt. Ein Kunststück gelang dabei Dietmar Lorenz aus der DDR, der nach der Bronzemedaille in seiner Gewichtsklasse, dem Halbschwergewicht, im Finale der offenen Klasse den Olympiasieger im Schwergewicht Angelo Parisi aus Frankreich besiegen konnte. Im Mittelgewicht siegte Jürg Röthlisberger aus der Schweiz, Detlef Ultsch aus der DDR errang hier Bronze. Kanu Die Wettbewerbe im Kanurennsport im Regattakanal in Krylatskoje sahen vor allem Sieger aus dem Land des Gastgebers und aus der DDR. Erfolgreichster Sportler war dabei Wladimir Parfenowitsch aus der UdSSR, der im Einer-Kajak über 500 m und in den beiden Zweier-Kajak Strecken über 500 m und 1.000 m mit seinem Bootskollegen Sergei Tschuchrai die Goldmedaille gewann. Im Kajak-Wettbewerb der Damen begann bei den Spielen von Moskau die Karriere von Birgit Fischer mit der Goldmedaille über 500 m im Einer. Birgit Fischer sollte noch bis zu den Olympischen Spielen von Athen 2004 insgesamt acht Gold- und vier Silbermedaillen für die Mannschaften der DDR und Deutschlands gewinnen. Leichtathletik Die im Leninstadion ausgetragenen Wettkämpfe in der Leichtathletik litten unter der Abwesenheit der US-Sprinter. Deshalb wurde mit dem Schotten Allan Wells ein Außenseiter zum schnellsten Mann der Spiele gekürt. Er gewann über 100 m die Gold- und über 200 m hinter dem Italiener Pietro Mennea die Silbermedaille. In Erinnerung blieben vor allem die legendären Duelle auf den Mittelstrecken zwischen den beiden Briten Sebastian Coe und Steve Ovett. Während über 800 m Ovett knapp die Oberhand vor Coe behielt, gewann Coe über 1.500 m Gold. Ovett musste sich hier jedoch mit Bronze begnügen, da sich Jürgen Straub aus der DDR noch knapp zwischen die beiden Briten schob. miniatur|Marathonlauf vor dem Hintergrund der [[Basilius-Kathedrale]] Die Langstrecken über 5.000 und 10.000 m wurden beide von Miruts Yifter aus Äthiopien gewonnen. Im Marathonlauf siegte, wie auch schon vier Jahre zuvor in Montreal, Waldemar Cierpinski. Als er die Ziellinie überquerte rief der bekannte Sportreporter des DDR-Fernsehens Heinz-Florian Oertel vor Begeisterung: „Liebe junge Väter oder angehende, haben Sie Mut! Nennen Sie Ihre Neuankömmlinge des heutigen Tages ruhig Waldemar! Waldemar ist da!“ Im Dreisprung versuchte der für die Sowjetunion startende Georgier Wiktor Sanejew seinen vierten Olympiasieg in Folge zu erringen, sein Teamkamerad Jaak Uudmäe machte ihm jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung, so dass sich Sanejew mit Silber begnügen musste. Im Hochsprung schaffte es Gerd Wessig aus der DDR, als erster mit 2,36 m bei Olympischen Spielen einen neuen Weltrekord aufzustellen. Er siegte klar vor dem Olympiasieger von Montreal, Jacek Wszoła aus Polen und DDR-Springer Jörg Freimuth. Der polnische Stabhochspringer Władysław Kozakiewicz sprang mit 5,78 m Weltrekord und konnte sich gegen den Russen Konstantin Jurjewitsch Wolkow und das gesamte Publikum im Stadion durchsetzen. Die Kozakiewicz-Geste nach dem Siegessprung sorgte für einen Skandal und machte Kozakiewicz weltberühmt.Internetmuseum der Volksrepublik Polen / Kozakiewicz-Geste Auf den beiden Hürdenstrecken waren auch DDR-Athleten tonangebend. Den Hürdensprint über 110 m gewann Thomas Munkelt und die Stadionrunde über 400 m Hürden Volker Beck. Neben Doppelsiegen für UdSSR-Starter im Kugelstoßen und Speerwerfen, gingen im Hammerwerfen sogar alle drei Medaillen an Sowjetsportler. Zu weiteren Doppelsiegen kam es im Weitsprung, hier machten Lutz Dombrowski und Frank Paschek aus der DDR Gold und Silber unter sich aus. Im Zehnkampf errang der Brite Daley Thompson seinen ersten Olympiasieg. Vier Jahre später in Los Angeles sollte er ihn wiederholen. Bei den Damen wurden die Medaillen hauptsächlich unter den Athletinnen aus der UdSSR und der DDR vergeben. Die einzige Olympiasiegerin aus einem westlichen Land war Sara Simeoni aus Italien. Sie konnte im Hochsprung die Goldmedaille erringen. Im Lauf über 800 m und im Fünfkampf kam es zu sowjetischen Dreifacherfolgen. Radsport Die Bahnwettbewerbe im Radsport im Velodrom von Krylatskoje sahen zwei DDR-Siege durch Lutz Heßlich im Bahnsprint und Lothar Thoms im 1.000 m Zeitfahren. Die 4.000 m Einzelverfolgung gewann Robert Dill-Bundi aus der Schweiz, der nach seinem Sieg in einer vielbeachteten Geste das Holz der Radbahn küsste. In der Mannschaftsverfolgung siegte der Vierer der UdSSR vor der DDR und der CSSR. Das Straßenrennen auf dem kurvigen Kurs durch die Hügellandschaft von Krylatskoje über 182,4 km gewann nach einem erfolgreichen Ausreißversuch der Sowjetfahrer Sergei Suchorutschenkow. Der zu fahrende Kurs galt als der bisher schwerste in der Olympischen Geschichte, fast die Hälfte der gestarteten Fahrer gab auf. Den Sieg im 100 km Mannschaftszeitfahren auf der Autobahn Moskau–Minsk errang der Vierer der UdSSR. Reitsport 150px|miniatur|Elisabeth Theurer bei ihrem Olympiasieg Da entgegen ihren NOKs fast alle westlichen Reitsportverbände die Spiele boykottierten, wurden die Wettbewerbe im Reiten sportlich stark entwertet. Allein die Dressur-Europameisterin Elisabeth Theurer stellte sich gegen ihren eigenen Verband und reiste trotz großer Anfeindungen in einem von Niki Lauda gesteuerten Flugzeug nach Moskau. Dort gewann „Sissy“ Theurer auf ihrem Pferd „Mon Cherie“ die einzige Goldmedaille für Österreich vor zwei sowjetischen Reitern. Bei der Siegerehrung überreichte ihr Silbermedaillengewinner Juri Kowschow eine rote Rose, als Zeichen der Anerkennung gegen alle Widerstände trotzdem an den Spielen teilgenommen zu haben.Spiele der XXII. Olympiade Sportverlag Berlin, Seite 218 Ringen Die Wettkämpfe im Ringen erlebten eine völlige Dominanz der Ringer aus der UdSSR. Von den 20 Entscheidungen im Sportkomplex ZSKA wurden allein zwölf Goldmedaillen durch die Gastgeber gewonnen. Ein Novum gelang dabei den Beloglasow-Zwillingen. Sie waren das erste Brüderpaar, dem es gelang bei den gleichen Olympischen Spielen zwei Goldmedaillen zu gewinnen. Anatoli gewann Gold im Fliegengewicht im Freien Stil, einen Tag später gelang das gleiche seinem Bruder Sergei im Bantamgewicht. Rudern Die Regattastrecke in Krylatskoje wurde für die Rudermannschaft der DDR zum wahren Goldbecken, denn alle Boote der Herrenmannschaft außer dem Einer gewannen die Goldmedaille. Einzig Pertti Karppinen aus Finnland konnte diese Serie durchbrechen. Die Brüder Bernd und Jörg Landvoigt konnten dabei ihren Olympiasieg im Zweier ohne Steuermann von Montreal 1976 wiederholen, ebenso wie die Besatzung des Zweier mit Steuermann. Auch bei den Damen war das DDR-Team äußerst erfolgreich, es wurden vier von sechs möglichen Goldmedaillen gewonnen. An Bord des erfolgreichen Doppelvierers war auch Jutta Lau, die spätere deutsche Bundestrainerin der Damen. Wie schon vier Jahre zuvor, kam jeder im Rudern gestartete DDR-Athlet mit einer Medaille nach Hause. Schießen Pistolenschütze Alexander Remmowitsch Melentjew aus der Sowjetunion stellte im ersten Wettbewerb der Spiele in der Disziplin Freie Pistole mit 581 Ringen einen neuen Weltrekord auf, der bis heute Bestand hat und von keinem anderen Schützen auch nur annähernd mehr erreicht wurde. Harald Vollmar aus der DDR gewann wie auch schon vier Jahre zuvor in Montreal 1976 die Silbermedaille mit 568 Ringen. Eine sehr knappe Entscheidung gab es im Schießen mit der Schnellfeuerpistole. Da nach der regulären Schusszahl drei Teilnehmer mit 596 Ringen in Führung lagen, musste die Vergabe der Medaillen durch ein Stechen ermittelt werden. Erst nach drei Runden stand der Olympiasieger fest: Gold ging an Corneliu Ion aus Rumänien, Silber errang Jürgen Wiefel aus der DDR und die Bronzemedaille bekam Gerhard Petritsch aus Österreich. Schwimmen miniatur|Die DDR-Schwimmerinnen [[Cornelia Polit, Rica Reinisch und Birgit Treiber bei den Olympischen Spielen 1980]] In der Schwimmhalle im Olympiiski Sportkomplex durften sich die Zuschauer relativ wenige verschiedene Nationalhymnen anhören. Mit Abstand am häufigsten wurde die der DDR gespielt, nämlich insgesamt zwölfmal. Bei dieser Medaillenflut, die hauptsächlich dem Damenteam zu verdanken war, ragten vor allem Caren Metschuck mit dreimal Gold und einmal Silber, sowie Rica Reinisch und Barbara Krause mit je dreimal Gold heraus. Die DDR-Teilnehmerinnen stellten dabei nicht weniger als sechs Weltrekorde im Schwimmen auf. Nach der Wende kam es zu Prozessen gegen Trainer in der DDR, bei denen auch einige der Schwimm-Olympiasiegerinnen von Moskau Strafanzeige stellten und auch gegen ihre ehemaligen Trainer aussagten, gegen ihren Willen gedopt worden zu sein. Wladimir Salnikow unterbot erstmals die Grenze von 15 Minuten auf 1500 m im freien Stil. Die einzigen beiden Goldmedaillen für westliche Schwimmer errangen der Schwede Bengt Baron über 100m Rücken und der Brite Duncan Goodhew über 100m Brust. Turnen Der erfolgreichste Athlet der Spiele nahm im Turnen teil. Alexander Ditjatin holte in allen Turnwettbewerben der Männer eine Medaille und bleibt damit bis 2008 der einzige Sportler, der acht olympische Medaillen in einem Jahr gewonnen hat. Bei den Damen konnte keine Turnerin mehr als eine Einzelgoldmedaille gewinnen. Selbst die große Favoritin Nadia Comăneci aus Rumänien, die vier Jahre zuvor in Montreal noch dreimal Gold errang, siegte nur beim Schwebebalken. Auch die Siegerin im Mehrkampf, Jelena Dawydowa aus der UdSSR, gewann keines der Einzelgeräte. Diese gingen zum Großteil an Turnerinnen aus der Sowjetunion. Nur Maxi Gnauck aus der DDR am Stufenbarren konnte neben Comăneci die sowjetische Dominanz durchbrechen. Die Mannschaftswertung im Mehrkampf entschieden die sowjetischen Turnerinnen für sich, vor Rumänien und der DDR. Volleyball Beim Volleyball-Turnier triumphierte der Gastgeber sowohl bei den Herren als auch bei den Damen. Im Herren-Wettbewerb setzte sich die Sowjetunion im Endspiel gegen Bulgarien mit 3:1 durch und wurde zum dritten Mal Olympiasieger. Bronze gewann Rumänien mit einem 3:1 gegen Polen. Im Finale der Damen traf der Gastgeber auf die Mannschaft der DDR. Auch dieses Spiel wurde in vier Sätzen entschieden. Die Bronzemedaille sicherte sich Bulgarien nach einem Sieg im Tiebreak gegen Ungarn. Herausragende Sportler * Der sowjetische Turner Alexander Ditjatin und die sowjetische Olympiamannschaft * Die überragenden Mittelstreckenläufer jener Zeit, die Briten Sebastian Coe und Steve Ovett, teilten sich über 800 m und 1500 m die Siege. * DDR-Hochspringer Gerd Wessig erreichte mit 2,36 m einen neuen Weltrekord, sein Landsmann Waldemar Cierpinski gewann zum zweiten Mal in Folge den Marathonlauf und Weitspringer Lutz Dombrowski (DDR) erzielte mit 8,54 m die zweitbeste Weite aller Zeiten seit Bob Beamon. * Schwergewichtsboxer Teófilo Stevenson (Kuba) siegte zum dritten Mal in Folge. Das hatte in dieser Gewichtsklasse noch kein Boxer zuvor geschafft. * Der polnische Stabhochspringer Władysław Kozakiewicz sprang mit 5,78 m Weltrekord und konnte sich gegen den Russen Konstantin Jurjewitsch Wolkow und das gesamte Publikum im Stadion durchsetzen. Die Kozakiewicz-Geste nach dem Siegessprung sorgte für einen Skandal und machte Kozakiewicz weltberühmt. * Sportschütze Alexander Remmowitsch Melentjew aus der Sowjetunion stellte im ersten Wettbewerb der Spiele in der Disziplin Freie Pistole mit 581 Ringen einen neuen Weltrekord auf, der bis heute Bestand hat und von keinem anderen Schützen auch nur annähernd mehr erreicht wurde. Berichterstattung Bereits 1977 erwarb der amerikanische Fernsehsender NBC die Fernseh-Übertragungsrechte für eine Summe von 35 Mio. US-Dollar, außerdem verpflichteten sich die Amerikaner, technische Einrichtungen und Dienstleistungen im Wert von 50 Mio. US-Dollar an die sowjetische Fernsehanstalt Gostelradio zu liefern. Nach dem Boykott der amerikanischen Mannschaft fielen sämtliche Werbeeinnahmen für NBC aus, allerdings waren 90 % der Kosten für die Fernsehrechte und Einrichtungen durch eine Versicherung abgedeckt. In den Ländern, die sich dem Boykott angeschlossen hatten, fiel die Berichterstattung durch die Sendeanstalten sehr spärlich aus und beschränkte sich nur auf eine kurze Zusammenfassung eines jeden Tages. Kurioses Detail am Rande war dabei, dass die sogenannten Zonenrandgebiete der Bundesrepublik Deutschland in den Genuss der fast 24-stündigen Olympia-Berichterstattung des DDR-Fernsehens kamen. Insgesamt waren in Moskau 7.629 Journalisten akkreditiert, davon 1.977 aus der Sowjetunion. Literatur * Volker Kluge: Olympische Sommerspiele. Die Chronik III. ISBN 3-328-00741-5 * Games of the XXII. Olympiad Moscow 1980. Official Report of the Organising Committee * Spiele der XXII. Olympiade Moskau 1980. Sportverlag Berlin Weblinks * IOC zu den Sommerspielen 1980 (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Olympische Sommerspiele 1980 Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung 1980 Kategorie:Sport (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Geschichte Moskaus Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung in Moskau Kategorie:Olympische Spiele (Russland) ab:Москва 1980 an:Chuegos Olimpicos de Moscú 1980 az:1980 Yay Olimpiya Oyunları bn:১৯৮০ গ্রীষ্মকালীন অলিম্পিক্‌স da:Sommer-OL 1980 en:1980 Summer Olympics es:Juegos Olímpicos de Moscú 1980 fy:Olympyske Simmerspullen 1980 ga:Cluichí Oilimpeacha an tSamhraidh 1980 io:Olimpiala Ludi en Moskva, 1980 it:Giochi della XXII Olimpiade ja:モスクワオリンピック kk:Жазғы Олимпиадалық Ойындар 1980 ky:Москва 1980 mhr:Кеҥеж Олимпий модмаш - Моско 1980 mn:Москвагийн олимп mr:१९८० उन्हाळी ऑलिंपिक ru:Летние Олимпийские игры 1980 sah:1980 Сайыҥҥы Олимпия онньуулара sh:Olimpijada 1980 wa:Djeus olimpikes d' esté di 1980 }}